Pendragon's Revival
by MerlinSeries6
Summary: What I think would be a good start to Merlin (BBC) Series 6 Six I own nothing :(
1. Chapter 1

The room is cold, lifeless, dust covers most of the furniture. Sitting by the open window, on a wooden chair, is Queen Guinevere, dressed in mourning robes of black, wearing black netted gloves, giving off a Mrs. Havisham vibe. It would appear that, for some time, she hasn't moved- not since Arthur's death. Weak sunlight illuminates her worn, aged features, and noise filters up from the square: Children laughing, men calling out to potential traders. Sir Leon, who appeared almost unchanged, knocked once upon her chamber door and entered.

"My lady?", he questions, bowing low, although she doesn't acknowledge his presence. "My lady?" he tries again, "The sorcerer Merlin requests your presence in the throne room." The Queen remained as stone, unmoving, unblinking, glazed eyes on a fixed point in the distance, a regular occurrence. Gaius, and even Merlin, had tried to revive her spirit, to make her feel well again, but nothing would work. There was only so much one could do for matters of the heart.

At first she had been well, running court and gracing the people, but then the bouts of sadness came and one day, never left. Sir Leon, with a final bow, left her in peace and proceeded to the throne room once more.

He returned to the throne room, where an aged Merlin was seated at the Round Table, wearing a long blue robe that pooled around his feet, glittering and sparkling almost mystically in the light that streamed through the covered windows. He stood when Sir Leon entered, and the Knight bowed low in awe; when Merlin spoke, his voice echoed with authority and demanded respect.

"I am not a nobleman, Leon, you've no need to bow to me." He sounded weary, and his eyes were those of someone who has seen enough for a lifetime. "You are the greatest sorcerer to ever live, Merlin. You saved us all, and we didn't even know it. I feel we owe you a great debt, one that cannot easily be repaid." Merlin smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "And what of the Queen?" he enquired, knowing what the answer would be. "Much the same, I am afraid," Sir Leon; the men exchanged a look of sadness before Merlin bade him goodbye and left, silk robe floating in his wake, magnificent and impressive.

As Merlin departed court, women, men and children stopped and curtseyed or bowed, awe splashed across their their shocked faces, and he laughed at the irony of it all. As he reached the gate, he turned to face the castle once more and and looked up at the magnificence to see Queen Guinevere still staring sadly, like a statue, lost inside her thoughts and her mind; he raised a hand in farewell and walked on towards the forest from whence he came, robe gliding over the bramble and twigs like air itself.

That night, rain battered the city, forcing even the guards inside, even the guards that usually patrolled the entrances and exits, so nobody noticed the small boy run, unaccompanied, across the square, bleeding heavily from a head wound. He screamed, fell down in a muddy puddle, and ceased to move; the Queen watched blindly, still lost and waiting for the return of her love, unable to function. It wasn't until first light that a piercing scream shattered the peace and ruined the serenity of the early morning, and he was discovered.

Nobody knew him, or had reported seeing him before his demise; Gaius concluded that he'd been hit in the head with an axe, such as the wound presented, and that his home had most likely been ransacked by saxons when he was hit, so he'd run to Camelot for sanctuary and died before he could get help. He wouldn't have been able to run very far at all so they were probably near to Camelot. and could invade at any time. They usually consulted with the Queen upon matters of war, but this time they were on their own.

Reports from the bordering towns suggested that there was a saxon fleet not 3 days away of huge numbers, who were using magic, and were ransacking and pillaging all in their path, killing anyone that got in the way. Sir Leon, knowing time was of the essence, gathered the Knights at the Round Table and began to discuss what they should do.

"We can't defeat them alone," Sir Percival began, "They have an army of hundreds, and are using magic." The knights murmured in agreement, knowing that their victory was no certainty. Sir Galahad spoke suddenly. "What if we fight fire with fire? What if the sorcerer Merlin were to assist us in battle? With his powers, he alone could vanquish their army, surely?" There was an uproar, and excited talk and cheers broke out amongst them, for they knew Merlin would aid them in their war- he was a proud defender of Camelot, and would not see it fall.

"So it is agreed, then," Sir Leon began, "We-" but his voice was lost as the doors flew open and their Queen came striding in, pale but impressive, her dress a powerful red and her face determined.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle has begun. Screaming, clashing and the sounds of war can be heard; outside, it is dark, stars illuminate the night sky, and the air is smoky. The Queen is rushing around shouting orders as she helps Gaius treat the wounded, many of which are their own Knights, and the innocent townspeople. Sir Percival has been bringing in the wounded, for he himself could no longer fight, on Gaius' orders; he carries the corpse of another Knight, Sir Galahad. When Gwen saw him in his armour, lifeless and cold, her heart ached for Arthur but she swallowed her upset and worked on determinedly, for Camelot needed her now more than ever. Outside, fires rage, the courtyard is destroyed, and motherless children run frantically to the safety of the castle as Sir Leon rallies the Knights once more. "ON ME!," he yelled as they charged, blades clashing, bodies dropping, men screaming in their final bloody moments. Merlin was not there, but he had good reason- KIlgharrah.

The Great Dragon had summoned him, like the time they had first met, and Merlin could almost feel the pull, the lure, and he was unable to resist the call. After all, the Dragon was old, and his kin, and Merlin owed him something for all the times KiIgharrah had helped him when he was young and naive; when he arrived at their meeting place, Merlin was surprised to see that he looked almost as he had when they'd parted ways five years ago, if a little tired. "Why did you bring me here, Dragon?," he asked; the Dragon, when he spoke, sounded solemn. "When we first met, what did you come to ask me, Merlin?" Merlin remembered the night as well as any other. "I asked you what my destiny was." Kilgharrah's eyes seemed to glow intensely as he spoke. "And I said to you that Arthur is the Once and Future King, who will unite the lands of Albion. " Merlin frowned. "I don't understand, wh-" he began , but the Dragon continued, interrupting. "I also told you that without you, Arthur would never succeed. There would be no Albion." Merlin's mind worked to understand, to put the pieces together but still, he was confused. "But the lands of Albion have been united!" KIlgharrah snorted derisively. "The lands of Albion are in great peril, Merlin! The prophecy states that when Albion's time of need is greatest, he shall return, and indeed, that time is now." Merlin couldn't believe it. He felt sick, his legs shook, and his mind flooded with memories, worries and doubts, for it had been many years since Arthur's demise, and much had changed. "Arthur has returned? But..no spell can reawaken the dead, _nothing _can bring a dead man back. He was _dead!"_ Merlin's emotions were churning up inside him, for he clearly remembered the afternoon in which Arthur died in his arms; it had taken a long time for the nightmares to stop, for the gaping wound to heal, for the feeling of absolute loss to fade away and now it was threatening to come flooding back and he was unsure of his ability to cope. "Merlin," the Dragon continued, "The battle is almost lost, but you must not lose hope. Go back to Avalon and fulfil your destiny." Merlin had tears streaking his cheeks at the memory of Arthur's demise and in spite of himself he nodded. "I must ask a favour of you first, Dragon."

It had been some time since Merlin had been to Avalon. The enigmatic air and magic still lingered, and the cold sent a shiver of anticipation up his spine; he could sense something in the air, like something was going to happen, and idly he thought of what the reaction would be upon Arthur's return to Camelot- would the people accept him? And what of Queen Guinevere?

As he tried to imagine, he barely noticed the smooth surface begin to ripple, gently at first and then violently, water rolling and crashing; the water began to wall up on either side, towering, magnificent, until a clear path was formed and a powerful, blinding light flooded the whole area; Merlin squinted, unable to see, falling to his knees as a figure arose from the path end and began to travel slowly along the path, clad in pure black armour, soaking wet; Time itself seemed to slow down and the scene played out until Merlin was able to open his eyes and peer cautiously at the impressive figure of the Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon, saviour and miracle of Albion. As the King reached the shore, a disembodied voice could be heard which seemed to come from the very earth itself.

"_Good luck, Arthur Pendragon."_

Merlin stayed where he was on the ground, in shock, heart hammering and mouth unable to form words- Arthur stood once more before him, something which he'd never imagined would happen, looking aged, worn, but clad in armour the like of which he'd never seen: it was like water, but completely dry, and as black as night itself. There was a silence that stretched for a long time, both just looking at each other but unable to speak, the time apart too damaging, everything radically different.

"Merlin."

When Arthur spoke, his voice was almost as Merlin remembered, except it was husky, like he'd been crying; Merlin rose. "Sire." Apart from that, there seemed to be nothing to say but Arthur continued. "Merlin...what of Guinevere? What of Camelot?" Merlin looked his King in the eye before he spoke, wondering what exactly to say. "When you died, a part of Guinevere died, too. For a long time, we had neither King or Queen. Camelot was maintained as best it could be, but the Knights could only do so much, it was vulnerable- a fleet of saxons invaded and the United Lands of Albion are in mortal peril. The Knights are outnumbered, and once they are down the outlying lands will be in danger. It is your destiny to save us all, Arthur. We must go back to Camelot, and soon."

Arthur shook his head, defeated. "No. I can never go back."

Merlin was suddenly filled with a passion, for King and country, and he said firmly, "Arthur Pendragon, you are the Once and Future King. Without you, there would be no Albion! Without you, Camelot is nothing! It is your _destiny, _Arthur, you must return for Albion's hour of need is indeed its greatest."

Arthur drew his sword from its sheath confidently, determination ruling his expression. "For the love of Camelot!," he said confidently- He suddenly stopped and looking at Merlin, confused. "How exactly do you propose we _get_ to Camelot?"

"_Well…"_

To say simply that the king had returned was an understatement- like the Phoenix, he was reborn in a blaze of smoke and fire, glory and valour, swooping down upon the kingdom to reclaim what was rightfully his. Their Queen watched proudly from the castle, elation and joy filling her heart where once there was nothing but pain and emptiness, the part of her that for so long had been missing finally returned; Gaius smiled knowingly and continued to treat the wounded, knowing that everything would be well from now on. Arthur was now grounded as Merlin controlled the dragon, with what remained of his decimated Knights- upon seeing their King again they had been astounded, stunned, but then overcome with renewed vigour and determination. With Arthur at their side they could win this, for sure. Arthur rallied them, regrouped, and then he roared "_FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!", _charging forth to slay what remained of the enemy, which was now almost nothing thanks to Kilgharrah's flame and Arthur's sword, which was just as lethal as ever despite its years underwater.

The whole city was in ruins, a smoking mess, rubble scattered amongst the bodies of the fallen Knights, and townspeople; Merlin was assisting Gaius, as those who has survived the calamity moved to the safety of the castle, their livelihoods obliterated, their families extinct. Queen Guinevere came out into the square. Her eyes locked on Arthur, who was windswept and dirty, but _alive. _She began to run across the square, holding up her dress and not caring for the debris in her path, until she was safely in Arthur's arms again , where she belonged, where she would always belong.


	3. Chapter 3

The aftermath of the battle was tough, for almost everything was destroyed, but the people pulled together, a sense of peace and unity resonating throughout. King Arthur and his Queen had not been seen since his return, and nobody was allowed into the castle, but plenty of people came out who were unfortunately sworn to secrecy; Merlin was the only person to enter, but it was by order of the King that he do so.

When Merlin entered the Throne room, the windows thrown wide open, cloak floating above the ground behind him, Arthur stood immediately, looking tired. "Merlin," he said humbly, "I wanted to say how...grateful I am, for everything you've done. You gave me courage when I doubted myself. You willingly put your life in danger to save mine, again and again, and all the time I thought...I owe you so much-" Merlin was overwhelmed with emotion, having never thought this situation truly possible, memories still filling his mind, and he stopped Arthur before he said too much. "It's okay, Arthur. I was fulfilling my destiny, for that I need no recognition. Is it not the job of man to fulfill his destiny? I don't think I can remain here, not yet, not for a long time, but I will go knowing that you are safe, Arthur, and back where you belong." Merlin bowed and turned to leave, but Arthur spoke before he reached the door. "I hope you will visit often." Merlin pushed open the double doors and left, a smile creeping onto his face for the first time since Arthur's demise. It had been hard, and painful, and it still hurt now but not as much; He knew now that he had fulfilled his destiny, had secured the fate of Albion, had put the Once and Future King back in his rightful place. All from now on would be well...


End file.
